This invention relates to power tools, and more specifically, to stationary power tools that have a proximity sensor that detects an object or an operator and triggers some event or action.
Proximity sensors, and particularly infrared sensors are used in many applications and are generally of two types, i.e., those which use a beam that can be interrupted to detect an object or those which detect as a result of reflections of a beam. Reflective object sensors or detectors are used in automatic door openers, occupancy sensors, automatic faucets and hand driers, as examples. The emitter generally continuously outputs a beam of infrared radiation, which is reflected by an object within its range and the reflection is detected to trigger some activity.